Tears of An Angel
by Departed
Summary: Oneshot, Kataang. '...before the time comes, it’s best to tell the people you love how much they mean to you. Especially the one person that brought the most happiness to that life.'


So, this idea is kind of random and it'll probably be difficult to read since it's telling two stories at the same time. The italicized words are in Aang's P.O.V. His thoughts. The rest are in third person.

**Tears of An Angel**

It's better to waste a minute of your life than waste a life in a minute. You only have one chance to live, one chance to spend that life the way you want to. A lifetime may seem long enough to reach your desires, but in reality, it's too short. Time is too fast. It goes on until it reaches an end, whether it's up to a year or a hundred years. But before the time comes, it's best to tell the people you love how much they mean to you. Especially the one person that brought the most happiness to your life.

Aang watched with pleasure as the girl of his dreams began stirring the pot, lightly humming to herself a song that seemed to be from her early childhood. She had a voice of an angel, her tone filled with happiness and comfort. But there was a slight edge to it. A hint of sorrow when her voice cracked continuously as she began singing the lyrics.

He couldn't hear the words. He enjoyed sitting beside her, watching as she remained expressionless. Studying every detail of her face from her gentle forehead to her ocean blue eyes. Her small nose to her flushed cheeks. Her glistening red lips to her slender jaw. A strand of hair was loosened, causing her to tuck it behind an ear. His heart fluttered at the sudden move.

_I opened my eyes, flinching in surprise as the figure beside me jumped from my touch. I smiled to myself as she calmed down, stirring a bit as she groaned from her sleep. She whispered lightly, her lips barely moving. "Aang, your hands are cold."_

_I smirked, hugging her tightly on the bed as I slipped my arm around her bare waist. My hand reached her forehead, where I began tugging on loose strands of hair that clung to her skin. I whispered as well, my hot breath reaching pass her ear. "Katara…"_

She stopped stirring, wiping off the sweat that reached pass her brow with the back of a hand. She sighed, picking a towel up from the table, using it to wipe her face.

Some crying was heard from another room, causing her to groan in dismay. She placed the towel down and left through the open door. He chuckled at the usual routine, standing up to follow inside.

_The young woman groaned again, opening her blue eyes with difficulty as sunlight spilled through the window. She looked at me, smiling at my beaming face. _

"_Good morning, Sunshine," I said, stroking the side of her cheek._

_She yawned, slipping away from my grip. "G'morning." Her eyes widened at the sight of her clothes beside the bed. She blushed and gazed back at me. "Did we…"_

_I nodded, my face flushed as I remembered the night before. Our first time._

_She merely sighed in relief, an incredulous look on her face. She shook her head, her glossy curls shaking as well, and laid back down, accepting my arms of comfort._

She climbed up a flight of stairs, her gaze staring ahead as she entered another room, leaving it open behind her. Aang pursued, squeezing in through the crack without attracting some kind of attention. But she looked back, nevertheless, walking quickly back to shut the door.

"_It was… incredible," she muttered, laying her head against my chest._

_I couldn't help but chuckle. She raised herself up, giving me a death glare. "What?"_

_I shook my head, shrugging it off. "Nothing, nothing. Your brother's going to kill us if he sees."_

He smiled as she stood beside a bed, hushing the child that laid there. But the girl continued to cry, despite the attention she was receiving.

Katara picked her up as she laid her head on top of her mother's shoulders. The girl placed her thumb in her mouth, sucking on it as the tears dried up.

_She merely nodded in agreement, getting up to retrieve her clothes. I did the same, putting them on as quickly as possible as I walked up to the woman across._

_I stood behind her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, breathing in her sweet scent as I placed soft kisses on her neck._

_She turned, pressing her body against me as her lips reached mine. I looked at her before closing the gap._

Aang slowly walked up to Katara and the child, gazing at the girl as she struggled to be put down. She seemed to have tears in her eyes, but strongly refused to let them fall.

"Mommy…"

_I pulled apart for air, breathing as the butterflies in my stomach became unbearable. _

_I placed my forehead against hers, gazing into her blue eyes before whispering, "I love you."_

Katara kneeled down, leaning forward to get a better look at her daughter's face. "You're having nightmares again?"

She nodded, frowning with puppy dog eyes.

_Her eyes became brighter at my words. A happy smile forming on her face. "I love you, too."_

She sat beside the child, pulling her close. The little girl laid her head on her mother's legs, letting her stroke her hair.

"What about?"

"_Aang, what is that?" She pointed to the letter I was reading. The Fire Nation symbol was printed on it._

_I gasped at her sudden appearance, hiding it before she could see. But she snatched it out of my hand, quickly skimming through the words as the emotion in her eyes changed. Tears were appearing._

"_Aang…" She shook her head, her hands forming into her fists as she crumbled the letter. Her eyes were closed._

"_Katara, please…" I paused, attempting to grab onto her, but she pulled away. "I'm the Avatar. It's my duty!"_

"_Duty for what? To stop some criminals? The Fire Nation could do it themselves! You promised you wouldn't leave so soon!"_

The girl let the tears fall, whimpering as she tried to remember. "Monsters."

"_What do you want me to do? Give up my job as Avatar? You know I can't do that, Katara! It's my destiny to protect these people!"_

_I reached for the letter, but she pushed away. She scowled at me, pulling onto my shirt as a threat. "I'm coming with you."_

"_No you're not. It's too dangerous!"_

"And what did these monsters do?"

The girl sighed, enjoying the moment she was having with her mother. Aang sat beside them both, watching as she stared across the room.

"They killed people."

"_I can take care of myself Aang," she responded, shoving the letter against my chest as the world around her spun._

"_I know you can. You're the most powerful waterbender I know! It's just-"_

"_It's just what? I'm not powerful enough to save myself? Or you want the whole world to know you saved everyone by yourself?"_

"_Katara, that's not it!"_

"_Then what is?" Tears were sliding down at that point. She tried her best to keep a straight face._

"_I don't want to lose you!"_

Katara sighed, a look of worry appearing on her face. She helped the girl up, placing her gently on the bed.

"It was just a dream, Casi," she whispered as she tucked her in. She kissed her on the forehead, standing as she was about to leave. Aang nearly followed her before the girl spoke again.

"Mommy?"

"Mm?"

_She stopped yelling as she stared at me. She shook her head in disbelief as her entire body trembled, weak and hurt. "And how do you think I'll feel if I lose you?"_

_I looked at her, stunned. I tried to speak, but I remained clueless as to what to say. It hurt me to see her like this._

_She smirked, crossing her arms as if his reaction was expected. She walked to her door, opening as she turned to look at me. "Leave."_

She walked back to the bed, kneeling beside Casi as she sat up. Katara grabbed onto her small hand as she began trembling, stroking it.

Aang looked at them, feeling hurt and regretful. He knew what she was going to ask. The look on her face was the same as the last time she did.

"Where's Daddy?"

_I was shocked. Hurt. Incredulous. Was Katara really telling me to leave?_

"_Go," she said again, her eyes showing nothing. Emotionless._

"_Katara, I-"_

"_Please…" She closed her eyes tightly, biting down on her lower lip. She didn't listen as I tried to talk to her. She didn't watch as I walked out the door. I didn't even think she took a glimpse of me as I flew away. _

Katara sighed, her lower lip trembling as she tried to speak. But she merely looked away, a single tear sliding down her face.

He walked over, placing his hand over hers.

_Everything was a distant memory at that point. All I could remember were people, healers, running in every direction as I laid on a bed, helpless. Everything was painful. Especially my chest, my heart… where I was struck by lightning. _

_And then I saw her. An angel. My angel. She rushed to my side, doing everything she could to save me. To just heal me. But she couldn't. I merely gave her a weak smile, to reassure her, but she continued to weep, closing her hand around mine._

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

She looked at her, giving her a weak smile before whispering in a cracked voice, "Casi, I thought we've already talked about this."

She merely nodded, her small head moving up and down. She held onto her mother's hand, the other one holding onto her fragile arm, "Is he ever coming back?"

_And I knew it was my time to go. And so did she._

"_Why… why are you leaving me?" _

_It became more difficult to breathe. My chest heaved up and down. I couldn't take the pain._

"He's with us right now."

_And I looked at her, my heart slowly beating, and it was more painful to see her than the pain itself. I felt myself fading, and I took a deep breath, saying the only words that just popped into my mind. "I'm not leaving you." _

She stood up, whispering a final goodnight to her daughter. Aang's daughter.

And as he looked at her, he knew that he had kept his promise. But what made him happier was that she knew, too. She trembled slightly, standing there, knowing, before tears began sliding down her cheeks. And all he wanted to do was wipe them off. But he couldn't. They were the tears of an angel.

And as she left, closing the door behind her, he knew that keeping that promise showed how much he cared. Cared about the one person that brought the most happiness to his life.

**000000**

Kudos to you if you understood this :) If you didn't, basically Aang remembers his last moments with Katara before he died. He does this while watching her and their daughter as a spirit. Gr… Hope it wasn't too confusing. Please review! It makes me feel special :P


End file.
